Aces and Eights
Aces and Eights was a robot built by Killer-Bot that competed in the final two seasons of BattleBots. It was a rectangular-shaped robot originally named Botulizer and unpainted, then later renamed and painted to reflect the colors and name of the Aces and Eights cards (its name being put as the aces of the Spade and Club suits and the eights of the same suits). It did well, reaching the semifinals of Season 5.0 despite only having one televised appearance. As Botulizer, it reached the round of 16 before losing to Tazbot. The team that built Botulizer/Aces and Eights entered Season 3.0 with Count Botula. In Poker, "Aces and Eights" is considered an unlucky hand to hold and is named after the man whose hand contained the aces and eights cards (of the black Spade and Club suits) when he was killed. Robot History Season 4.0 Botulizer's debut fight was against Hazardous Waste of Time. This fight was over quickly, as Botulizer got underneath its opponent, and drove it into the spikestrip, where it got stuck and forced to tap out. Botulizer won by KO and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced Scrap Daddy Persistor. Both bots pushed each other, then took turns getting under each other and ramming them into the arena walls. Botulizer looked to have the pushing advantage however and shoved Scrap Daddy Persistor against the spikestrip. Scrap Daddy Persistor got free though and allowed the pushing to resume. Scrap Daddy Persistor got underneath Botulizer a few more times. Eventually, time was called and Botulizer won on a 27-18 judge's decision. This win put Botulizer to the TV rounds, where it faced I-Beam. Botulizer won by KO and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Tazbot. Botulizer came in and Tazbot latched on with its arm, only to be dragged around by Botulizer. After breaking free, Botulizer bashed Tazbot and Tazbot almost scooped Botulizer. Both take a slight hit from the killsaws (although Tazbot also took a second hit.) Botulizer rammed Tazbot, but retreated when Tazbot tried to lift it. Botulizer rammed Tazbot again and accidentally drove into the killsaws. Tazbot nearly got another lift on Botulizer and latched on again, only to get pushed into the killsaws. Tazbot surveyed Botulizer for an opening and nearly gets another lift. Tazbot managed to scoop Botulizer up and tried again to lift it, but failed. Instead, it rammed Botulizer into the spikes and held it there for the remaining seconds. Tazbot won on a 27-18 judge's decision and Botulizer was eliminated from the tournament. Despite this loss, Botulizer was entered for the heavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. In this match, Botulizer immediately charged at Nightmare, but got thrown several feet in the air due to the impact from its blade. It was then ganged upon by BattleRat and SlamJob before getting free and eventually ramming MechaVore into the wall, where it cut through both layers of lexan. At the end of the fight, Botulizer was one of few robots remaining, but lost the rumble to Little Sister. Season 5.0 Returning as a seeded robot for Season 5.0, Aces and Eights was able to skip to the round of 32, where it first fought Sharkbyte. Sharkbyte was knocked out in this match however, with Aces and Eights suffering only minor damage. This put Aces and Eights through to the round of 16 against Season 4.0 semi-finalist Surgeon General. For this fight, Alan Martinson cut two gashes in the front panel of Aces and Eights, precisely where Surgeon General would land hits, preventing damage. At the start of the fight, Aces and Eights hit Surgeon General straight on, causing a shower of sparks. It did not cause much damage however, and Aces and Eights got behind Surgeon General and rammed it into the spikestrip, stopping its disc. Aces and Eights then held Surgeon General at the wall and kept pushing it, until eventually it pulled away from the wall. At this point, Surgeon General could not bring its disc back up to speed again and Aces and Eights pushed it over the killsaws, scoring points. Aces and Eights then continued to have its way with Surgeon General, ramming it into the spikestrip corner next to the pulverizer, which struck down and hit Surgeon General on its rear. As its drive motors began to burn out, Surgeon General looked dead as Aces and Eights charged at it once more, almost upending it against the lexan. Aces and Eights had dominated this fight and won on a 35-10 judge's decision. The next fight for Aces and Eights in the quarterfinals was against HexaDecimator, which happened to be a televised round. Both robots drove across to meet each other, with Aces and Eights managing to get around HexaDecimator's side and push it across the arena. Hexadecimator was pushed into the spike strip, but managed to land a flip against Aces and Eights and escaped. Aces and Eights retaliated by tapping HexaDecimator twice, but became the victim of another flip by HexaDecimator, which rolled it several times into the air. HexaDecimator then nearly flipped Aces and Eights once more, but missed. Aces and Eights then drove up HexaDecimator's wedge, preventing its lifting arm from lowering down. This allowed Aces and Eights to push HexaDecimator into the killsaws, where a few sparks were shaved. HexaDecimator then launched Aces and Eights into the air again, but got pushed around the arena once it landed. After a few more pushes, HexaDecimator's flipping mechanism broke, reducing it to just a wedge bot. It was able to get under Aces and Eights and carry it near the pulverizer, but was unable to capitalize on it. By the end of the fight, both robots were pushing each other but Aces and Eights won on a close 23-22 judge's decision, putting it into the semifinals against reigning champion BioHazard. Despite its builder fitting two forks to the front panel of Aces and Eights, it was not able to do much against the low BioHazard, driving over it multiple times and being lifted but not flipped. It lost on a 28-17 judge's decision to BioHazard, eliminating it from the tournament. Aces and Eights couldn't compete in the heavyweight royal rumble because the rest of the rumbles were canceled due to an accident with Nightmare during the heavyweight consolation rumble. Wins/Losses * Wins: 6 * Losses: 2 Mark Beiro Introductions "4 out of 5 dentists recommend this bot to remove your teeth. Smile, it's BOTULIZER!" Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Semifinalists Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Invertible Robots Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Robots from Texas